


Sonic the Hedgehog: The Fox in the rain

by Trexbet



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexbet/pseuds/Trexbet
Summary: My attempt to give an origin story to Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog. It deals with bullying and his struggle to find himself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sonic the Hedgehog: The Fox in the rain

Everything was dark, the mountains were barely visible under the moonlight and the trees swayed in the heavy winds. As the sky grew grayer, rain started to fall from above creating a gentle sound as it hit the grassy fields.

No fault of his own a young baby fox awoke alone in this forest; he opened his eyes and couldn't see a thing until a bright flash accompanied by thunder lit up the area. The young fox slowly crawled out of the box which was providing him with shelter. From head to toe his fur become drenched in rain water and his nose became colder as he begun to look around for any other signs of life. The fox, who would be defined by these two traits, a tag around his neck that said “Miles” and an additional tail, let out a quiet but high pitched sound, “Mweh.” The fox called but received no reply.

“Miles, Miles.” A soft voice interrupts the young fox as he reminisced about the only past he had. “This is going to be your home now.”

Miles lifted his head up slightly and looked around. In front of him was a massive tree made into a shelter for young foxes to go to school in, become educated and then go home. In the upper most area was a room created for him. 

“Miles.” A middle-aged female fox with a soft, kind but sad look in her eyes began speaking to him, “Miles, this is going to be your home now. We couldn't find a family for you but here at this school you'll get an education, you'll meet other young foxes and the teacher for the day will look over you for the night.” She pauses, looks a him and notices the distant look in his eyes. In an attempt to comfort him she kneels in front of him and places her hand on his head, “It'll get better Miles, I promise.”

She begins to lead Miles up to his room by his hand and then starts unpacking his things for him. Then with a hug and an unsure see you soon, Miles is once again alone. He takes in his new surroundings and wonders if her words of things getting better could possibly be true. After a few minutes of contemplation, he decides to take his mind of such things and sits on the bed. Miles looks out the window to the right of his bed and lets his mind wander and slowly drifts to sleep so that a new day can begin.

If life could be easier, if things would be better, would he be happy? Would the color of the world change in his eyes? These were the thoughts of the young fox as he began his first day of school. To be accepted, to have a family, these are the things that he would soon realize does not always come easy to every individual. 

The teacher introduces Miles to the class, “Today we are going to have a new student, his name is Miles.”

Miles struggles to speak and mumbles out a soft spoken, “h..hi, I'm...” but before he can finish he is cut off by the roar of students as they all began to talk over each other at the same time.

“Why does he have TWO tails!?”

“He looks weird.” 

“Where are his parents at?”

“Is he really a fox?”

The teacher stepped in to calm the students down and let them know that they are being rude but her words did nothing to prevent Miles from knowing the truth, that he was very different.

No longer wanting to have attention brought upon himself because of the pain it brought him, Miles kept very quiet and still, not saying a word throughout the class. The only time he moved was during recess when the teacher let the kids out to play. Miles quietly walked outside, sat down in a corner and watched the other students play, careful not to make eye contact. As he gazed upon the students playing, a ball rolled towards him, unsure what to do, he looked away pretending not to notice it. 

Chasing after the ball a fang toothed, spunky fox girl appears, “Hey! You're that new kid with the two tails, aren't ya!” 

Miles immediately turns away, not saying anything.

“Hmmmmmmm, so what are ya, some sorta orphan? Did ya parents leave 'cause you have those two tails?” She pauses waiting for a response and when it seemed like she wasn't going to get one she continued. “Well, doesn't matter I guess. Anyway, my name is Marri.” She extends her hand to invite a handshake.

Unbeknownst to them, across the field was a young male fox glaring at their interactions. Even among his countless friends hovering around him and vying for his attention he remained fixated on Miles and Maari. “It's not fair!” He thought himself. “Every day I have to try hard to fit in and be normal. I worked hard to be who I am. What's it worth if anyone can be happy, even a freak!”

The angry young fox stands up and walks over to Marri and Miles, then immediately pushes Marri hand aside.

“Hey!” shouts Marri, “What do you think you're doing Todd!?”

“Don't talk to him, he's a freak! He'll probably get you sick or something.”

“Don't tell me what to do. I don't need..” She slowly stops talking as she notices that Miles has already got up and slowly walked away.

It was night and Miles was once again alone in his room. A knock came at his door and after a few seconds it opened. There stood the middle-aged female fox who brought him to the school. She looked at him trying to give off a positive attitude but a certain regret started to seep in. She maintained an orphanage for several young foxes, she kept a general kind demeanor with all of them but with so many to take care of she never was able to become a mother figure to them all. With how busy her work kept her and her attempts to find them all hopes she never had a chance to form that bond but looking at Miles now, she really wished that she did with him.

“Miles? Miles are you okay? I heard you had a rough time. It's okay to talk about it, to me or anyone else you would like.”

Miles, didn't speak. He made up his mind to never speak again. He wanted to stay separate from this world as much as he could.

She walks closer to Miles, “You're so kind, gentle and smart Miles. Don't give up on things, you can do great things, I know it.”She picks up Miles model plane and places it near him, “You have a curiosity and smarts that are unique to you, so keep being yourself.” The woman placed her hand on his head gently and told him to have a good night.

The night sky got darker and the moon brighter as Miles slowly drifted off asleep. 

Before he even realized he fell asleep, it was morning and Miles could here the voices below as the class began to start. The sounds of all the other kids only reminded him of his loneliness. Today he didn't want to face it, he wanted to be somewhere, anywhere but here.

Miles looked around the room and his attention was drawn to the window. He walked over to it, opened it up and crawled out. From there he began to run and run he did, not knowing where he was going or why, he just kept running. Miles began to slow down as he wiped his face. He wasn't sure if he was crying or if it was because of the rain that began to come down but he decided to come to a stop. Alone in the woods on a rainy day, it was his earliest memory and one that seemed to define his overall experience in life. 

Miles sat down and buried his head into his knees. It was quiet, very quiet as if he was in a vacuum with no one within miles..

“HEY!”

Miles jumps nearly a mile into the sky, panics and frantically looks left and right. Then he focuses straight ahead of himself and there stood a spiky blue hedgehog.

“Don't you think that's a strange place to nap?” The blue hedgehog shrugs his shoulders and continues on, “Especially in the rain.” He leans closer to the fox. “My name is Sonic.” he states with great pride.

Miles eyes becomes glued on him and he tries to examine the character of this person standing in front of him.

Sonic, “Not much of a talker huh. Well until I get your name how about I call you..” he pauses and takes a good look at him. “How about Tails!”

Miles expression slowly shifts from shocked to sad, “That's right.” He thought to himself. “I'm defined by my unique traits.” Unable to endure the bad memories that this thought brought he starts to tear up. 

**munch**

Miles immediately jumps and stares up at the hedgehog who has begun chowing down on chilly dogs.

“Hm? Well it looked like you had something on your mind so I went to grab something to eat real quick.” Sonic stays between bites.

With eyes wide open and a shocked expression Miles looks left and right trying to figure out where did this food come from that wasn't here a moment ago.

“Oh, I know what you're thinking.” Sonic continues, “I know it was sudden but I paid for it. I'm not that type of person. Well, okay I'll level with you Tails ol' buddy. I am going to pay for it, I just needed to get some change, see look I got it now.”

“...” 

Miles facial expression slowly turns from a shocked look to a deadpan look that's filled with suspicion. 

Then suddenly without warning Sonic becomes nothing more than a blue blur and Miles is hit with a strong wind. Miles stands up in amazement looking at the direction where Sonic used to be. 

Several miles down the road, a vendor is looking confused as he wonders what happened to some of his food. Without becoming aware of it some cash appears on his stand.

Miles stands staring off into the distant trying to make sense what he just saw. “Can people achieve such heights?” He thinks to himself. After a few minutes of staring off as the sun begins to set, Miles head back.

The next day, as soon as he can, Miles runs off as fast as he can to the area he was yesterday. He frantically looks around hoping to see Sonic once again. His heart raced, his breathe could barely keep up with his movements and his eyes darted, as he anticipated seeing the unseeable. Miles begins to calm down as he slowly comes to the realization that he may not see him again but that doubt is wiped away as he catches a glimpse of him out the side of his eyes and for one brief moment Miles can't help but to crack a smile out the side of his mouth.

“Okay!” Sonic begins to stretch, “Now for a quick warm up.” Sonic scopes the area, notices a loop and marks off a good running path. Then he gets into a sprinting position. “Alright! Lets go!” And with that Sonic darts off at an amazing speed, zooming through the course at speeds that seemed unimaginable.

Miles watches and begins to become giddy with excitement. He couldn't believe how amazing he was. “I want to be like him.” He thought.

Sonic returns and continues to stretch a bit more, “Eh, wasn't feeling it. I guess I'll go one more time.” Before Sonic and start up Miles stands beside him and then gets into a sprinting position similar to the one Sonic got in during his first run. 

Sonic notices the young fox, “Oooh? So you feel the need for speed huh?” Sonic clinches his fist. “I won't hold back!” Sonic gets into position. “Ready, set, Go!”

True to his word, Sonic blasts off as fast leaving Miles in the dust. By the time Miles caught up, Sonic was relaxing under a tree with shades on while drinking a cool drink. Sonic gets up and approaches the exhausted fox. “He he he. Was that all you got? I'll give you another chance to race me if you like. I don't mind even if you are able to beat me, you see that's because I'll always be giving it my best. My speed is my gift, it's what makes me unique. So no matter what happens I will always be improving my talent so that I can always be the best and do the best I can.” Sonic smirks “Yeah, I know, I'm cool. Well anyway, come at me all you want.” Then Sonic speeds off in another direction leaving a short “later!” as his parting words.  
That night as Miles lay down in his bed he thought about Sonic words and what they meant. “What makes him unique?” He thought. “Isn't being different bad?” He rolled over in his bed and picked up his model plane he built that was left there by his former caretaker. “What did she mean?” His thoughts went on until before he knew it he was asleep.

The next before Sonic could even finish stretching their was Miles incredibly determine right besides him again. Sonic makes a devilish smile, seeing that level determination excited him and made him respect the boy. 

“Same rules as before, the first one to the other side of the cliff wins.” Sonic finishes his stretches and prepares to show him, why he's called the fastest. “Ready, Set, GO!”

With the ceremonious start Sonic was off! He hits the trail as fast as he can, ricochets of the cliff keeping himself midair to cross the cliff and reaches a level of speed no one would think is possible as he runs up a giant loop that catapults him further at even a greater speed. He looks back briefly to see nothing behind him but dust like last time. “It's going to take you several years kid before you can even keep up with me at my worst.” He thinks but before he can even finish the though he interrupted by the something he could never even imagine. Out of the corner of his eye, there was something in the air. Sonic comes to a stop to check and despite logic telling him it's impossible, it was the fox! Somehow how we flying threw the air like a helicopter. He tails spun pushing him further into the sky and when needed, changing directions to boost him vertically. 

“Wh..wha..what?!” Sonic eyes nearly jumps out of his head as he just couldn't comprehend what was happening. He catches up to Miles on the other side of the cliff. “How'd you do that!? No way! This isn't possible!! That is cheating right!? Yeah it has to be. What...what just happened!” Sonic continues on in disbelief running back and forth not sure if he should be amazed or shocked. Suddenly his tantrum is interrupted by a slight small sound that brings Sonic to a stop.

“heh.”

“Ha.”

“Ha ha”

“Hmph”

“Bwahahahahahahaha!”

The small fox rolls over laughing, the amount of joy of not only overcoming the obstacle but sharing it with someone that amused him so much completed washed away all thoughts and doubts he had.

Sonic looks at him with a sincere smile.

“My name is Miles, Miles Prower but you can keep calling me Tails. I really like that name.” Tails said with bright energetic smile.


End file.
